


Searching for Oblivion

by mggislife2789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fingering, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Searching for Oblivion

Crowley, Your King, sported bruises underneath like a puppy that had been kicked and thrown to the curb. Ever since the little Winchester had ridden to the rescue and rid his big brother of the demon inside him, Crowley had been a mess. He wouldn’t admit it of course. That would be beneath him. But anyone in his inner circle could see it. He’d asked you to keep an eye on him considering he and Dean weren’t on the best of terms at the moment. Were they ever really? 

Who knew. It wasn’t your business. All you knew was that Dean had the Mark of Cain and he was succumbing to it. No human was able to contain that kind of power. Not for too long anyway.

Getting a job as a bartender was simple when you had a big rack, fuck-me eyes and pervy boss and the body you’d taken over so many years ago had two of the above and you’d found the third. 

Dean was drowning himself in booze. There was a fine line between playing the bartender and leading Dean into unconsciousness, though some would argue he was headed there without your help.

“When do you get off sweetheart,” he murmured, his tongue rolling around heavily in his mouth along with the sweet sting of the bourbon he’d been downing for hours. 

“My shift ends in 30 minutes,” you replied, your back turned to him as you brought a towel over the rim of a glass. “You looking for fun?” 

Smirking, he lifted his eyebrows and tipped the remaining bourbon back into his mouth. “I’m looking for oblivion, Y/N. Care to help a man with little to live for?”

You felt bad for him. Truly. The mark could make even the best and most righteous of men doubt everything they’d ever known, done or loved. From the stories you’d heard, he had his brother, so he had something. “I’m sure you have something to live for.” Jumping into bed with the notorious Dean Winchester was an appealing thought, but that wasn’t why you’d been sent here. Crowley wouldn’t appreciate this, but you were the sweetest of sweet-talkers. If he found out, you’d deal with it then. “But if you care to drown your sorrows in a woman I’d be happy to help.”

“You do this for all your customers?” Wasn’t accusatory at all. He just wanted the distraction. “Or you just throwing caution to the wind?”

Smiling, you placed the glass you’d been cleaning for the last 10 minutes back down on the bar. “Would you believe me if I said the devil made me do it?” You winked as you bent down, watching his gaze slip between your breasts. “I follow my gut. Tonight it’s telling me to be bad.”

“I drive an Impala,” he said, placing 100 dollars down on the bar. More than enough for the drinks and a sizable tip. “I’m out back. Meet you there in 20?’

You nodded. The devil didn’t make you do it, and technically he wasn’t the devil, but he also didn’t say not to so…

—–

Twenty-five minutes later you were up against his car, his hands scraping roughly up your skin and under your tank top. “Where’s your hotel?”

“Not close. Back seat okay with you?”

“Can you show me your best moves in the back seat of a car? I may not do this often, but I do expect your best.”

“Honey, I can show you my best moves anytime anywhere.”

“Park us somewhere dark and isolated and I can ride you into oblivion Dean.” 

With a grunt, he got in the driver’s seat and burnt rubber as he peeled out of the parking lot. In the back, you pulled your shirt off threw it in the front passenger seat, your hands snaking underneath the lace to pinch your nipples. “What do you want me to do to you Dean?”

“I want oblivion, Y/N. No thinking. Just feeling.”

As you slipped your jeans down and spread your legs, you could see Dean pulling to the side of the deserted road. “Eyes forward until you park, Honey. I have no intentions of dying tonight.”

“Me either,” he replied, putting the car in park and crawling into the back seat. No ceremony, no foreplay, no pretenses. He ripped off his pants and boxers and pulled you on top of him. His left hand pressed you to him by the small of your back while his other ripped the lace panties off in one movement, his teeth biting down against the side of your neck along your jaw as the panties made their way into your mouth. “Take me into oblivion.”

“Gladly.” He was rock hard for you

He pulled you down onto his cock in one swift movement, grunting against your skin as you threw your head back. “Fuck,” He moaned. “Ride me. Ride me hard.”

Leaning back, he grabbed your midsection and watched as you fucked yourself on his length over and over again, the panties dangling from your mouth like the pearls around your vessel’s neck before you took over. You were here for your pleasure and he was here for his. “How about this?” You asked, leaning in to bite down on his bottom lip. You tasted blood and he pulled back, but he just returned the favor. Pain or pleasure. It didn’t matter to him as long as he found oblivion.

As you spoke your future dirty deeds into his open and waiting mouth, you undulated your hips into his, drawing figure eights and drinking in the moans you wrought. “You can be louder than that,” you chided. Hearing a man moan was a drug and you craved it. He stabilized your thighs, holding them in place with his calloused hands as he thrusted up into you, the sounds of skin slapping against skin reverberating against the windows of his beloved car. 

“Such sweet pussy,” he muttered.

“And it’s all yours,” you cooed. “Is that all you want?”

Dean growled into your ear as his fingers dug into your sweat slick skin. Outside, you couldn’t see anything, the windows too fogged with condensation. “No, I want that mouth too.”

You’d been hoping he’d say that.

Removing yourself from his cock, you knelt beside him, bending down to envelop him with your mouth. The hissing that came from between those sweet lips drove you forward. While your lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, he grasped for your ass, squeezing it hard enough to probably leave a bruise before finding your slickness. “So fucking wet.”

“My mouth or my pussy?”

The hand fingering you dug deeper in response as his other hand snaked into your hair and pushed your mouth further down his length. You couldn’t focus on anything else but the heat pulsing between your legs, the arousal coating his fingers and the hardness sliding in and out of your mouth. He was so in control and so out of it at the same time and you were reaping the benefits.

Your pussy started to clench around his fingers and somewhere off in the distance you heard him tell you to come with your mouth wrapped around his cock. “I want to feel it all.”

Groaning, you pushed as far down his cock as your mouth would allow, twitching as the waves rolled over you. Fuck, he was good. You hadn’t been searching for oblivion specifically, but if this was it, you’d never stop. 

You popped off his length and smiled up at him as you kissed up his chest. “If you think that’s all you are mistaken, Y/N.”

“I’d be disappointed if that was it.”

He hadn’t bothered to take off your bra before but now he wanted to see everything, peeling the dampened material up and over your head before slamming the front of your body into the leather seats, his body flush up behind you. “I want you quaking and screaming my name.”

“Then earn it.”

His hands slid down your arms to grab your hands, pinning them near either side of your head as he slid into you again, hips thrusting without a care for finesse of any kind. “Oh fuck,” you breathed. Your breath fogged up the back window even more. “Harder, Dean.”

Each thrust rattled within you. Reaching back, you grabbed his ass and pulled you toward him even more. You wanted every inch of him against every inch of you. No matter what you did you knew it wouldn’t be enough. “Fuck, Dean. Harder.”

Through the sexual fog you caught sight of the mark on his arm, the skin around it a burning red. He was riding its power. “That’s it, yes! Fuck!”

Dean buried himself inside you as you both cried out, your legs trembling beneath you. If it weren’t for his body pinning you to the seat, you’d have fallen into a sweaty mess. “Hell, Dean,” you breathed, turning slightly to catch the corner of lips and make them yours. “You’re a man of your word.”

“Car or no car, I bring my A-game.”

Something told you this was going to come back and bit you in the ass, but with his fingers dipping into your heat for a taste, you found it hard to care. Was there such thing as consequence in oblivion?


End file.
